Little Young Sapling
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: I was taken. My soul, my sanity. Myself was gone. And I had no way of getting it back.
1. One

It was cold. All over.

Ice hung like sharp knives from the limbs above me. Water washed in and out of my throat like nothing.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath.

I couldn't do anything.

But then an arm wrapped its warmth around me and pulled me out of the deep abyss. Sharp pricks stung around my body.

A fire started. I screeched, a long, heavy sound that carried across the trees.

This was just the begining.

The begining of the end.


	2. Two

"Its almost time, Carlisle," Alice whispered, a worried look deep set in her amber eyes. Her lashes were coated with a thick coat of mascara, making them appear even bigger. I nodded, a long breathy sigh escaping my parted lips. Anxiousness coated the inside of my stomach, reating sudden sharp stabbing sensations that had my hands shaking. The first day was always the hardest for a newborn, and at such a young age it would be even more so. With a slow nod I looked over to Edward, my eldest creation, and started for the stairs. Vampire speed would make a shorter trip, but I felt a human speed would calm my nerves. If only Esme were here to help, I thought with sorrow. She was busy making the details for our next stay, though, so she couldn't.

"Shes awake." I stood in the doorway of the white walled room, eyes cast at the silver table with the petite young woman layed upon it. Her hair, once frost bitten from the winter air and falling out, was now thick and luscious chocolate curls that cupped her small face. The gash on her chin had healed, not even a hint of a scar. Edward and I stood there for a second, waiting for her to open her eyes. That moment did not come though.

"Edward?" His brow was furrowed, lips made thin by being pushed together so tight. In a second he was beside her, looking down with such an intensity I thought it would burn a hole through her newly fixed skull. At a human speed I walked up beside him and looked down at her. Nothing.

"Shes going through so many flash backs," He whispered in a gruff voice, rupped thr bridge of his nose. "She has no idea what shes going through." Confusion rested on my shoulders. Flash backs? Why was she having flash backs?

"Martin's memories are disapearing."

"Martin?"

"Her name is Martin." His breath was hushed as he sighed. "Her memories are all sucking up. Evaporating." A shock ran through my body. No, it couldn't be. Just like-

"Just like Alice." I whispered to myself. Martin's forefinger twitched. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so. She will just have to deal with this." I could tell by the shrug of his shoulders he felt pain for the young girl. I did to. Having your whole life sucked away from your mind like a vaccum? That would be torture. "Shes waking up now." I nodded, a slow smile forming at my lips. She was going to need a non threatening figure to help her through this, and I was going to be that for her. In one small second her eyes were latched unshut, and blood colored irises stared back at me wildly.


	3. Three

The room. My eyes burned for a few seconds before going back to normal. Or what was left of normal. I could see the dust setting in the air, and a rare sun ray hitting my arm. It sparkled.

"What the-" A strong breath burned the inside of my throat. I coughed, rubbing the smooth flesh of my neck. The pain only grew.

"Martin," A smooth, honey coated voice made my head snap to the side. The man with golden hair like satin draped across his scalp gave me a small smile. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Who's Martin?" I looked around for a second to see any other person around me. There was none. He pointed at me with a long, pale finger. Wait, what? "Why am I Martin?" He gave me a sad smile that left a tense feeling in my stomach.

"That is the name you were christened with, my dear." My body reacted before I could think. His throat was in my hand, and spews of spit flew out of my mouth and landed on the tiled floor beside his laying head. It melted through. He grunted. My hand ripped away immedietly. My saliva could melt the floor. That was not normal.

"Martin, are you alright?" My head snapped to the side and another man stood there, lanky body shifted to lean on his left leg. Red brown awkward strands protruded out of his head, and a worried look evaporated from his amber eyes.

"Don't call me that." I was starting to feel disgusted with myself. The name sent ripples through my body. Martin, Martin, Martin. I swallowed for a second to keep from feeling nauseous, only to make my throat burn even worse. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm and slowly made his way towards me.

"Edward, would you please take her out to hunt while I go down stairs and tell the others?" Others? I felt my body go riggied. There were more of them?

"Sure thing, Carlisle." Edward nodded for me and headed towards the window. A small smile came to his lips as he saw me looking down it with confusion. "You jump." And his body plummeted. Soon mine came with.


	4. Four

"What is this!" I exclaimed loudly to the sky as Edward stood a few feet away sniffing the air. I could feel shakes evaporating from my body and my mind was jumbled with so many thoughts I vouldn't comprehend half of them.

"Martin-"

"Don't call me that!" There was that name again. Martin. It sounded like pond scum. "That is not my name, and even if it had been, it's not anymore." Edward gave me a sad look amber eyes glistening with that of unshed tears. Slowly he walked back to me and grabbed my small wrist in his large hand. I didn't know if it was to keep me from running or to tell me something, but I fought relentlessly to unlatch his fingers from my flesh.

"Calm down. You're going to drive yourself insane if you try to figure out what you're feeling at this moment." I simply nodded and gulped down some air. There was another mistake. It only created more pain; more burning. I screeched in frustration and retched myself from his grip. I had to get rid of the burning, it hurt so much. "Calm down." He exclaimed again, pulling himself off the ground. Edward wrapped his long, lanky arms around me and held me against him. I screamed again and fought to find a weak spot. There was none. "I will help you get rid of that pain." The words took a second to make sense.

"You will?" My voice sounded strangely child like at that moment, and Edward nodded slightly and gave me a small smile.

"Yes I will. But you have to keep calm." It took a second, but I slowly stopped resisting and held my breath. He chuckled and unwound his arms from around me, grabbing my finger tips as he pulled me to another spot. Then he let go and lightly pushed me into the opposite direction. "Smell the air. Let it guide you to your target." I raised my eyebrow and gave him a confused look but nodded. Maybe it'll work. Slowly I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose. It was astonishing; I could smell everything. The musky scent of the trees, and the burning scent from a campfire. And then there it was. The earth shattered around me and I couldn't contain myself any longer. My body shot off in that direction. I couldn't think, just do. "Martin! Stop!"

But there was no stopping me. Once my body crashed into the fleshy tower and my teeth sliced into it I was gone. Again and again. After four more times I was completely spent and sat on the ground. Now that I could think I felt better. I looked down at my dress and my eyes widened. The fabric, once a powder blue, was now dyed red. My hands were the same, and as I brought them up for closer inspection I saw that they were stained. I looked around me, and dead bodies littered the ground. Three huge guys, and two small girls. They all looked to be in there teens. Wait, red dress, red hands, dead bodies. I calculated it in my head. No, I shook my head. It couldn't be, I couldn't have-

"Martin, I'm sorry." Edward said softly as I sat there, bewildered to the point that I couldn't move. I had killed them. I was a killer, no- I was their killer. A hand sset itself onto my shoulder and I snapped my head to see where it had came from. His amber eyes looked down at me with a strong form of pity and sadness and I couldn't handle it. With a huge force I slammed my face into his chest and sobbed roughly, confused about everything and why no tears were coming from my eyes.

"What am I, Edward?" I said softly as I calmed down, breathing in small shallow breaths that already burned the flesh of my throat. His hand rubbed my hair down. "What sort of monster am I?"


	5. Five

Vampire. Blood drinker. Undead. A bunch of things created shambles inside my head and drove me insane. I sat in the tall shower, letting the hot water drip off my hair and onto on the floor. My body was frozen like stone.

"I am a vampire," I whispered the foreign words to myself. But who was I, exactly? What was my name? Martin the vampire? I punched the wall beside me in anger, causing a dent. I hated that name. They said it was mine, but I wasn't Martin. I didn't feel like a Martin. Lowly I sighed and ducked my head into my arms. I need a new name. Something that isn't Martin. Standing up I clasped the knob and turned the water off, stepping out. I shook my hair a few times until it was dry and then dried my body off. The towel tickled my toes as I stepped out the door. "Edward?"

"Edward's not here," I growled and turned to look at the foreign voice. She had long, toned legs that went on forever, and luscious auburn waves that fell down her shoulders so effortlessly I was a little jealous. Her mouth held a nervous smile. "But I can help you find some clothes."

"Okay." I said and looked at her with narrow eyes. Should I trust her? I really didn't have time to think, though. She was already headed down the hallway and opening a cream colored door.

"I'm Edward's wife," She said as I walked inside, nibbling on her bottom lip. For a vampire, she was a tad awkward. "You can call me Bella." I nodded slowly and sat down on the bed sheets. With fast speed she ruffled through all the clothes, littering the carpet with unmatched fabrics.

"I like that one.' I exclaimed as she was about to throw another thing down. A black band shirt, I think. Would most likely fit me. Bella raised and eyebrow but shrugged, tossing it to me.

"So you like bands?" I shrugged and then remembered she couldn't see me from where I was sitting.

"I guess. I don't really know." She sighed a long and heavy sigh; you know, the kind that draws out. The sound that tells you they are relaly annoyed with something. I rubbed my thumgbs over the fabric of the band shirt and tried to supress my guilty need to say sorry. What had I done to be sorry for? Nothing.

"Here you go," She said as she handed me a stack of clothes. "You can use this room to change." And then Bella walked out. The door closed. I was alone. Swiftly I dropped my towel and let the air caress my body before pulling on the under garments, and then finally the jeans and shirt. I grabbed my towel off of the bed and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me. I shrugged at her. I didn't know what to do. I breathed in a small breath and then clutched my throat. Oh no, the burning. It was back. Bella's amber eyes looked down at me with concern. God, I was such a hazard to have around. Everytime I took a breath I went insane.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Wait, what? I glared at her retreating form. Leaving me alone when she knew what I was capable of? That idiot! I growled and ran after her. She sped down the long hallway and turned into a large room. At a last attempt to keep her by my I jumped, only to slam into a large metal door. Before I fell backwards my body reacted, but anger pulsed through my veins. That idiot, leaving me alone when she knew I could run out and kill more people! Idiot, idiot, idiot! My fists were clenched at my sides and I breathed in raggedly, making my throat burn worse. I could feel my eyes turning darker and growing bigger, and everything seemed more animated. The world around me was moving to slow and as I tried to keep my last shred of humanity I dropped to the floor and clawed at the useless carpet. Come on, stay calm. Growls and hisses escaped my throat. And then I couldn't stop myself. My body shot off and down the stairs and out one of the large windows.

The cool air brushed across my stone face and matter my long hair. Just like Edward has told me, I breathed in and tried to find a sweet scent. Nothing. I growled and punched a tree out of the way in frustration. Where was it? I smelled the air again after a few minuets and there it was. My body was on its own accord as I trampled the muddy ground, ramming through anything that came my way.

"Martin!" I heard someone scream as they plowed into my from the side. It dug a deep trench into the muddy ground. I spit out excess saliva and tried to fight them off of me, kicking and scratching. "Stop squirming, god damnit." The voice was gruff and deep, but playful. And really annoyed. I looked over and stared at the bulging muscled arm. Oh shit. As my eyes traveled more, I saw a baby faced guy with short brown curls, and the same amber eyes that everyone else had. Who was this guy? I screeched and fought harder until I found a weak spot and threw him off of me. He landed by a dead log and an umph. I smirked and took off again, the envirment around me dissolving into array of green color. Sniffing the air again, I knew it was close. My mind had no say anymore, my body did what it wanted. I attacked the breathing figure and dove my teeth deep into its flesh. There was no helping it, I couldn't stop if I had tried. I was done for once the blood touched my tongue.


End file.
